The Sun
by Whispering Hope
Summary: Slight AU Before Sanzo "rescues" Goku, Homura does that. What happens when the two meet three years later? Slight 39 fluff, voices, slight disruption of canon and Gaiden spoilers. One-shot.


** The Sun**

**Author:** Whispering Hope

**Summary:** Slight AU If Homura had rescued Goku instead, how would things have turned out if Sanzo still heard Goku's call? Slight 39 fluff, voices, slight disruption of canon and Gaiden spoilers.

**Pairings:** 3x9 – fluff

**Dedication:** Kou-chan, 'cause she's also a fellow shipper!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Homura and everyone else from the manga or anime.

---

I know I heard a voice, but when I reached the mountaintop, there was nothing and nobody there. Nothing saved what seemed to be the remains of a prison, and some broken chains.

Someone had been here, until a while ago. I knew that then; I still know it now.

You must be wondering why I'm telling you this.

It's because I'm hearing the voice again – three years _after_.

Hakkai will not understand me like you will, master. He has not heard anyone calling for him. So tell me, master – what is it I must do now? Do I follow this voice in spite of my journey or do I just go on?

---

"I don't understand, Homura," I said, confused. "If-if this is my home, why can't I walk about?" The man only looked at me sadly, shaking his head. "Homura?"

"You can't," he explained slowly, as if I was a small kid. "We'll go to the land below tonight." That was all the conversation we had for today. He was always busy with this, or too busy with that; he was always too busy even for me, and he never knew what I thought.

Homura and I, no, he saved me from a prison about three years ago. Whenever I asked him about it, he told me of us long ago. He said that people had wronged me and I was thrown out, ending up in the prison where he'd saved me. He smiled as he ruffled my hair and he told me I was very important to him.

I was happy, but there seemed to be something wrong.

For some reason, when I first saw Homura against the glow of the sun – it seemed _all_ wrong. The sun didn't fit him, and whenever he took me to Earth, it was always the moon glow that brought out the best in him.

But he was my sun… _right_?

I tried to convince myself of this, but thinking of the sun involuntarily brought the faint image of gold hair and violet eyes. Violet eyes that purposely lost the 'n' to form what it was, and those violet eyes promised a whole new world. The golden hair was soft, silky and bright – like the sun.

It was always this image.

Funnily, whenever I approach Zeon or Shien, they would tell me that I was only dreaming and that there never was or would be someone like that. The more they insisted, the stronger the image grew, and the cleared the eyes were.

"Konzen," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around myself, trying not to shiver in the cold. "Konzen is my sun." As soon as I said it, I knew it was the truth. Konzen was – _is_ my sun.

And Homura?

I'm not sure.

---

The feeling grows stronger and the voice becomes clearer. Is this how it sounded to you so many years ago, master? The voice is in this village and it doesn't sound happy at all.

Could you tell all the way back then how I felt like I can now? You must have, since I'm hearing a voice now. Maybe all voices are the same. I wave to Hakkai that I'll be fine on my own. I don't need his help, master, when I already have yours.

---

I told Homura I wanted to be all by myself for a while. The moon was about to set and the sun about to rise. I wanted to watch the sun rise, just by myself. I wanted to imagine the sun being mine, and only mine, even just for a while.

I liked this village. They always celebrated happy occasions, and because it was a small village, even birthdays appeared on their calendar; food was always being given or sold. Besides that, they had a small hill where the view of the sunrise was beautiful and breath taking. No matter what, there was always watching the sunrise on the top of my list.

Looking to the horizon, I saw that the first rays of the sun peeking out from the edges and my heart screamed. I couldn't be late – I had to see the sunrise!

I started to run, and hope I wouldn't crash into anyone. One thing I learnt, fifty percent of what you wished for never happened. I bit back a cry as I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

---

Sorrysorrysorrysorry – hurts. Lonely, want to see the sun, want to find the person who could change everything. All hurts. The sun – where are you? I miss you. I need you.

You promised.

Sanzo tried not to wince as the voice came at him with full velocity. Looking down at the figure who had crashed into him, he saw brown hair, a small kid – and the kid raised his head to stare at him, as if staring straight to his heart

Golden eyes.

Happy eyes.

---

"It's so pretty – shining like the sun!"

The sun… can this be the sun?

Golden eyes blinked.

You came, like you promised.

What promise?

Don't deny it, you love me.

I don't love animals.

Not an animal! Not an animal –

---

"Konzen?" I asked, looking deep into those violet eyes. "Konzen?" The hair was the same shade, only shorter – but the eyes were… The eyes were the same.

He frowned. "Konzen?"

"Is that you, Konzen?" I asked, hoping it was. My heart sped twice its normal pace as I awaited his answer. I know it's you. You promised. Only what promise I thought of, I wasn't quite that sure.

I just knew there was one.

"You're as idiotic as whoever that lady was! I'm not Konzen –"

But at that moment, the sun came out from its hiding and shone behind him, the rays illuminating his figure, bringing out the shine in his hair and the light in his eyes. It was just like my first meeting with Homura, but this – this felt right. He felt just as good as the sun. This was really, truly right.

"You're the sun," I interrupted him, "I want to stay with you forever, because this is right."

His gaze seemed to soften. "Are you the one who's been calling me?"

"Calling you?" I asked, uncertain. "I never – maybe I was. I was trying to find my sun, because he wasn't. Konzen is."

"I am no Konzen."

---

He is the one calling for me all along, and he calls me 'Konzen', like that stupid lady did and does. Why do so many idiots do that, master?

Remember I said I would shut the voice up? I do not hit him, because in his eyes, I see innocence and the childish quality of wanting. He seems so innocent, and yet so mature at the same time. He reminds me of me.

"I am not Konzen."

His happiness seems to falter. "But you… You are the sun!" He tried to protest.

I shake my head, and then I offered him my out-stretched hand. I'm not sure why I do that, but it seems right. It seems just right.

He stares at my hand in awe.

"My name is Genjo Sanzo."

There is silence, and I start to wonder whether the sun rays had blinded him.

The sun… It will never hurt me.

He takes my hand.

---

"You've won again, Konzen," I whispered as I watched the two figures interact. Goku was smiling, and I was glad he was finally, truly happy. He never felt that way with me.

"Is it okay to let him go?" Zeon, my friend, companion asked.

_Yes, it is._ But I did not answer. It was she who answered. "Aren't they just the sweetest thing?"

My voice turned cold in spite of knowing who I was addressing. "What's it to you?"

"Everything," another voice replied. This was a voice I didn't know, and I whirled around to see a man who wore the exact same clothing Genjo Sanzo – _Konzen_ wore, save the scripture on the shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My, how rude!" He teases me lightly, smiling. "I'm just a person who was amused by your bet."

_My bet…_ I made a bet with a certain high-powered lady from heaven about how Goku would never fall for Konzen ever again. I had lost. "Fine, according to the rules, I will not riot against heaven," I grunted out. Shien and Zeon, loyal friends that they are all agreed with me, though they hated it.

The Goddess yawned. "Oh, forget it. Just go ahead and riot. It's been too boring anyway!" She vanished, probably to her place up there in the sky, where I now no longer belonged.

The main remained, still smiling. "You should have known never to separate two people destined for each other, especially when the two people can hear voices…"

"Wha-"

He interrupted me, "I know that much, because I once, too, heard a voice…"

---

Golden eyes meet violet ones. Movement, and golden eyes stare at the violet windows to the soul.

"_What is it?"_ Violet eyes are nervous.

Golden eyes shine. _"It's so pretty!"_

Hand reaches out.

"_Shiny!"_

Hand grabs golden hair.

"_Just like the sun!"_

Violet eyes widen

* * *

_Do you think you could ever become the kid's sun?

* * *

_  
He didn't need to think that. 

He already was.

**-Owari-**

**Footnotes:** I don't know why Sanzo speaks to his master. You can take it as if he's delusional, or because he wants someone to understand. Don't ask me about Gojyo either, whether he's here or not. The whole last part about the Goku and Konzen meeting was taken and translated directly from my Chinese manga. Please review.

Please go to the site if you want me to interact with whatever comments you want to

ffnetauthors . proboards29 . com- under Whispering Hope - under Questions


End file.
